


I fell in love in december

by rvults



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvults/pseuds/rvults
Summary: ryujin likes yeji.she likes to watch her doing her skincare routine with one of those fluffly makeup headbands with ears while she dances to her favorite song.she likes the two little moles she has behind her ear.she likes how soft yeji’s hair actually is.she likes the way her eyes get smaller and her nose wrinkles when she smiles.she likes to take pictures of her when the sun hits her lightly on the face on a sunny afternoon.she likes her stupid little dimple and her stupid laugh.she likes the way she snuggles around her neck when she's sleepy.she likes the little noise yeji makes when she surprises her with a kiss on the forehead.she likes seeing her happy.she likes her.





	1. Chapter 1

I got tired of watching people sexualize this ship so here I am ready to write a soft roommate fic! hope u like it <3


	2. cold nights

“Ryujin… please, wake up’’

Ryujin thought she was dreaming at first, so she ignored the voice calling her and tried to continue sleeping, but the voice only became more insistent and she ended up opening her eyes just to find Yeji pouting and wrapped in 3 blankets like a spring roll.

“What happened?” Even though it was really late she couldn’t get mad at her. She sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the cold sneak through the strings of her sweater. 

“I'm sleeping with you tonight, okay? It's so cold in my room” Yeji said as she slowly approached where Ryujin was sitting. “Look, my feet are frozen” She grabbed her leg with both hands and brought her foot closer to Ryujin's face.

“Oh my god” Ryujin’s shocked expression made the older girl burst out laughing. “Put that foot down or I'll kick you out of my room” She threatened. “That's what you get for sleeping without socks at this time of year, one day your toes are going to fall out due to the cold” Ryujin told Yeji as she left space in her bed so that she could lie next to her.

“You know that I think sleeping in socks should be illegal” Yeji plopped herself on the bed. “But it's not just my feet, I feel like I just came from swimming naked in the North Pole” 

“You’re such a crybaby” Ryujin laughed lightly at Yeji's weird words. “I'm sure it's not that cold in your room, don't you have like 60 velvet blankets?” She tried to sound annoyed, but she knew she failed miserably.

“Yeah, but you're warmer” Yeji lay next to her and placed her head on Ryujin's chest as she surrounded her torso with one of her legs. “And can you stop being mean to me for like five minutes? I'm trying to get my body back to a normal temperature, help me you idiot” Ryujin began to stroke her hair with one of her hands, playing with the locks between her fingers and stroking her back slowly with the other. 

“Come here, Commander” Ryujin said as she surrounded Yeji's body with blankets and hugged her tightly. 

 

 

______________

 

 

“Are you feeling better?” Ryujin asked breaking the silence that had been created in the room. “Or do you still feel like you can pee ice cubes?”

“I'm still a little cold but yeah I'm better” she sounded sleepy. “You're a good pillow” She buried her head even deeper in her chest. “Thank you for letting me sleep with you and not letting me die of hypothermia in my room” Ryujin left out a soft chuckle.

“You know you can sleep with me whenever you want” She wanted to keep talking to her, but she found out the girl’s eyes were now shut. How could she get asleep so fast? 

“Good night, Yeji”

Yeji is the kind of person who falls asleep in a moment after touching the pillow with her head and Ryujin is always impressed and jealous of that, she has a hard time sleeping, and doing it together with your roommate, who is also your best friend and the girl you're in love with didn't make things easier.

She couldn't take her eyes off the soft cheeks of Yeji, which were being lightly illuminated thanks to the dim light that came from the window of his room. Ryujin has always thought that her cheeks are the most beautiful thing in the world, and every time she says it to Yeji her nose get that rosy, splotched pink that makes her look like she dusted blush all over her face with a really bad brush and her smile melts into one full of adoration and happiness that makes her almost glow. 

well, almost.

Ryujin thinks Yeji always glows, and she also thinks that she's losing her mind.


	3. watch you sleep

“Morning.’’ Ryujin said, clearing her throat a little when she heard the rasp in her own voice. She went to straighten up, only to find the weight of Yeji soft and still and soundly asleep curled up on top of jer, fingers curled tightly in Ryujin’s t-shirt. Ryujin smiled a little, turning and carding her fingers delicately through Yeji’s hair. 

“Hey.’’ Yeji made a soft, mumbled grumble of protest, burrowing further into Ryujin’s neck. “What time is it? Do we have to get up?”

“Not yet.” Ryujin said, stroking her back with her fingertips slowly. “But soon, we have to go to class.’’

Yeji hummed, shuffling a little closer. “I don't want to.” she said into Ryujin’s shoulder, trying to cuddle in closer. “I'm so tired Ryu, I feel like I've been run over by a truck.’’

“Me neither, but we have to go.’’ she said, even as Yeji’s warmth felt more and more comforting at her side. 

“Ryujin.’’

“Yeji.’’

“Lets ditch classes today.” Yeji said with a yawn. “I'm kidding.” She adds grinning after Ryujin gave her a look. “Unless I can convince you, then I'm not kidding.”

“You're kidding.”

“But why? I'm tired and I'm pretty sure I look ugly.’’ Yeji pouted.

“That's what you get for doing a Brooklyn 99 marathon at 12:00 pm and then showing up at my door at 5:00 am saying that you're cold.’’ she smirked. “And you dont look ugly, idiot. You look... um.... you look... you know...’’

“What? Do I look bad?” Yeji questioned teasingly clearly knowing what the girl was trying to say. 

“No, that's not what I was going to say.’’ she replied. “You look, um… not ugly.” she was becoming tongue tied and flustered and Yeji was enjoying every bit of it. 

“Why are you stuttering?’’ Yeji laughed nudging the girl softly with her elbow. “Are you okay?’’ 

“I'm not- I'm not stuttering!’’ Ryujin shyly mumbled. “It's just that... um my brain doesn't work in the morning.’’ 

“Your brain never works, Ryu.’’

“Get out of my room.” Ryujin joked pointing at the door. “Now.”

“No!” Yeji whinned hugging ryujin tightly. “I don’t want to.” 

 “Yes you want to.” Ryujin said peeling her arms off her.

 “No." She says gently tackling Ryujin down placing her face on her chest. “Let me sleep, dummy.’’ 

“I have to take a shower Yeji and you too.’’ Ryujin said. "You smell like a swamp.’’ 

“Ryujin!’’ 

“Yeji!’’ 

“Idiot.’’  

“I'm kidding, but we have to get ready now.’’ 

“Please just a few minutes more.’’ 

“It's late and we have to eat and get dressed.’’ she said softly.

“No.’’ Yeji grumbled, hiding herself even further. She pulled at the blanket around her, wrapping it even more snugly.

“You're not hungry?’’ 

“I'm cold.’’  Yeji answered. 

“We can eat something warm.’’ Ryujin told her. “Come on, let's go.’’ 

“No’’ Yeji whined. “Just a few minutes.’’

“Okay.’’ Ryujin said with a sigh wrapping her arms around Yeji. “We'll stay a few minutes more.’’ 

“A few minutes.’’

“A few minutes.’’ 

“Okay.’’

“Okay.’’

 

 

___________

 

 

“You know,’’ Yeji said raising her head from Ryujin's chest and breaking the silence of the room. “your room is warmer than mine, I like to sleep here in winter.’’

“I dont like it, I don't know if in your dreams you're playing football or fighting someone but you've kicked me ten times.’’ Yeji hits her in the chest. “If we sleep together again I think I'll end up in the hospital with three broken ribs.’’

“Oh my god.’’ Yeji began to laugh. “I haven't moved that much you are overreacting.’’

“Tell that to the bruises on my sides!’’ Ryujin said wearing a playful smile. “I'm going to the shower, you can lie here until I'm done okay?’’

“Okay.’’ Yeji answered without moving.

“Yeji.’’ 

“What?’’ 

“You have to get off of me so I can go shower.’’

“I dont want to.’’ she said sleepily 

“If you don't we're gonna have a problem.’’

“What are you gonna do, suffocate me with the pillow? I can sue you for murder.’’ 

“Or poison your breakfast, there are many options.’’ Yeji finally moved.

Ryujin got out of bed and just before entering the bathroom she turned around.

“Yeji.’’

“Yes?’’ 

When Yeji looked at her Ryujin smiled and threw a sweatshirt in her face.

“Ryujin!” The smile that graced Yeji's face at that was so bright and radiant, Ryujin swore she could feel the warmth of it in her own chest.

 

 

_________

 

 

When Ryujin finished showering she went he went to the window and saw that there was a storm.

“Oh my god, Yeji.’’ she said to herself as she made her way to the room.

“You alright in there?’’

After a few moments, Yeji replies with a dry laugh, “I'm alive.’’

“Loving the positivity.’’ Ryujin teased. 

“Dont worry about me, I'm fine.’’ 

“You are shaking, Yeji.’’

“I just don't like to be alone on days like this.’’ Yeji said with a sigh. “It's embarrasing, I know.’’

“It's not.’’ Ryujin started to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down. “Sorry for taking so long in the shower, I didn't know it was raining this hard.’’

“I wasn't that scared.’’

“You were under the covers almost crying, Yeji.’’

“I was searching for my.... my earrings.’’

“With tears in your eyes?’’

“I just... like that pairing a lot and I couldn't find them.’’ Ryujin just raised an eyebrow. “I'm going to the shower, okay?’’

“Okay, but If you need anything shout my name.’’ Ryujin said as she searched for a pair of socks and a sweatshirt to put on. 

“And what are you going to do, get in the shower with me?’’ Yeji joked. 

“Oh my God yeji!’’ Ryujin threw a sock in her face. “You are a pervert.’’

“You said that!’’

“I'm going to get in the shower just to drown you.’’ She joked. “Go shower now, stinky ass.’’

“Ryujin.’’

“What? don't you dare asking me again if I'm going into the shower with you.’’

“'It's not that, dumbass. Thank you for letting me sleep with you.’’

Ryujin gave her a soft smile. “I couldn't let you die of hypothermia.’’

Yeji forced herself to get into the shower.

 

 

__________

 

 

When Yeji walked out of her room ready and dressed she smelled freshly made coffee, bacon, and eggs.

“That looks amazing.” Yeji said as she leaned against the entrance of the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Ryujin said, turning around and handing her a cup of coffee.

“And you didn't burnt anything. I'm proud of you.’’ 

Ryujin just turned his head and gave Yeji a “I'm going to kill you’’ look. 

“Have you read the group's messages? There's no classes today because of the rain.’’

“I told you it was best to stay in bed.’’ Yeji said as she sat in the chair.

“I'm not the weather lady, how was I supposed to know there was going to be a storm today?’’

“What can we do? I'm not sleepy anymore and we can't go out.’’

“I dont know.'' Ryujin replied. “Another marathon of brooklyn 99?’’

“Sounds like a plan.’’

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are mistakes english is not my mother tongue :) 


End file.
